Greyfriars Bobby (film)
| starring = Donald Crisp Laurence Naismith | music = Francis Chagrin | cinematography = Paul Beeson | editing = Peter Tanner | studio = Walt Disney Productions | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Greyfriars Bobby is a 1961 Walt Disney Productions feature film starring Donald Crisp and Laurence Naismith in a story about two Scottish men who compete for the affection of a Skye Terrier named Bobby. The screenplay by Robert Westerby was based upon the 1912 novel Greyfriars Bobby by Eleanor Atkinson which was based, in turn, upon an incident in 19th century Edinburgh involving a dog that came to be known as Greyfriars Bobby. It was the second film based upon Atkinson's novel, the first being Challenge to Lassie in which Crisp also starred. The film was directed by Don Chaffey and shot at Shepperton Studios and on location in Scotland. The film has been released to DVD. Plot A little Skye Terrier named Bobby is the pet of a Scottish farmer and his wife but the dog loves an old shepherd hired on the farm called Auld Jock. When money grows scarce on the farm, Auld Jock is fired. He travels to Edinburgh, and Bobby follows him. Auld Jock dies in poverty in an inn and is buried in Greyfriar's Kirkyard. Bobby returns to Auld Jock's grave every night to sleep. Against the wishes of his wife, the graveyard caretaker James Brown tries to shoo Bobby away, but Bobby always finds his way back to the grave. Bobby endears himself to all, especially the neighborhood children. Brown and a restaurant owner, Mr. Traill, compete for the affections of the dog. Brown alleges Traill should pay Bobby's license fee, which he refuses on principle, not being Bobby's master. Mr. Traill is summoned to the court for a hearing, where he pleads not guilty. Mr. Brown is also present in the court, but he tells Mr. Traill he is sick, and can't get out of bed. Mr. Traill is told to come back the next day, with Bobby as well. Bobby's fate rests with the Lord Provost of Edinburgh and, without a license and someone to take responsibility for Bobby, he may be destroyed. The children of Edinburgh contribute their pennies for Bobby's license. Bobby is declared a Freeman of the City and adopted by the populace of Edinburgh. Cast * Donald Crisp as James Brown * Laurence Naismith as Mr. Traill * Alex Mackenzie as Auld Jock * Duncan Macrae as Sgt. Davie Maclean * Andrew Cruickshank as Lord Provost * Gordon Jackson as Farmer * Rosalie Crutchley as Farmer's Wife * Freda Jackson as Old Woman Caretaker * Moultrie Kelsall as Magistrate * Joyce Carey as First Lady * Vincent Winter as Tammy * Jameson Clark as Constable * Jack Lambert as Doctor * Bruce Seton as Prosecutor * Joan Juliet Buck as Ailie * Hamish Wilson as Hamish * Kay Walsh as Mrs. Brown Reception Variety commented, "Greyfriars Bobby sets out to melt the heart and does it skillfully. Central character is a little Skye terrier, and this engaging little animal is quite irresistible...Patiently and brilliantly trained, Bobby wraps up the stellar honors for himself and the humans, knowing they don't stand a chance, wisely are content to play chorus. Nevertheless, there are some very effective pieces of thesping, largely by Scottish actors. Laurence Naismith gives a strong, likeable performance as the kindly eating-house owner who takes Bobby under his wing..." Comic book adaption * Dell Four Color #1189 (November 1961) See also * Greyfriars Bobby, cultural reference *''The Adventures of Greyfriars Bobby'' (2005 film) References External links * * * Category:1961 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Don Chaffey Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films set in Edinburgh Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in 1865 Category:Films set in 1866 Category:Films set in 1867 Category:Films shot in Edinburgh Category:Greyfriars Bobby Category:Films adapted into comics